A voltage output lacking a temperature dependence characteristic has been proposed. In many of recent semiconductor devices, a resistor in the device has a temperature varying characteristic, and thus current flowing through the resistor may vary with temperature changes even though a voltage applied to the resistor does not vary with temperature changes.
Thus, a voltage signal or a current signal, which is to be input to various circuits, which might themselves have a temperature varying characteristic, may preferably have a temperature varying characteristic which might match the circuits.